shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord helps stop the Oni Invasion/Ending
This is how The Overlord helps stop the Oni Invasion and Ending goes in The Grand War. then see the Overlord on Krogan's Singetail The Overlord: Come on, dragon! They need our help! The Overlord: I have something you need to see. gets out a sword is concerned Overlord begs him The Overlord: Oh, come on. You can trust me because if anyone is going to take over the Sixteen Realms, I'd rather it be me. rolls his eyes he takes the Overlord with him as he gets to Hiccup and the Alicorns The Overlord: I have the key to stopping the invasion. approaches him Hiccup: They crossed the line of no return. The Overlord: The might of a dark lord can stop this. Hiccup: Making you powerful solves nothing. The Overlord: But if the Serpentine tribe, the Pyro Vipers, King Mambo the Fifth saw this, he would end this at once. Princess Cadance: But where is he? The Overlord: The Realm of the Sanzu. Princess Celestia: No one comes back from that realm. gets an idea Hiccup: Unless he who banished him takes his place. I can release Mambo the Fifth. The Overlord: If you banish yourself, imprisonment has its rules, you know. Twilight Sparkle: We can't banish Hiccup to bring Mambo back. Hiccup: If we do nothing, the Oni win. Mac Grimborn: How can he help? Hiccup: He wanted peace as much as us. It was Omega who started triple wars. I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Overlord's right. Overlord grins Princess Luna: I cannot allow this, Hiccup. Hiccup: Who are we fooling? There's not enough time to make up for my sins. But if I could save the Sixteen Realms-- Mac Grimborn: You want my blessing to leave, fine! jumps off in anger Hiccup: Mac. Bounty is hit The Overlord: If this is gonna happen, I'd suggest we do it now. gets the spellbook from Hiccup Hiccup: Read it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Very well. it and reads it "Komodo, nicktu, demic tara." flames appear and get Hiccup alicorns cover their eyes Hiccup: Cadance, please forgive me. Princess Cadance: I already have. Hiccup: Tell Mac I'm sorry. Mac Grimborn: You can tell me yourself. If anyone should send you off, it's me. gets the book Mac Grimborn: "Kenji, severus, toto-demada, cursono, neeboro." portal opens Overlord watches Mac Grimborn: "Actu, cursono, neeborro." Hiccup: I yearned to make the world in my image. I never realized I already had in you. portal stays open Mac Grimborn: "Sono, hokido, bo-rock!" screams as the portal drags him Overlord sees this is concerned Princess Luna: Is he...? Princess Celestia: We shall see. is at the portal as the spirit of King Mambo the Fifth arrives watches as he banishes the Oni warriors Kai: The spirit of King Mambo the Fifth. Cole: He's cursing the Oni. Omega is shocked The Omega: King Mambo? What are you doing? We're on the same side. King Mambo: You will never be one of us. Because you're a liar, a cheater, and an impostor. he curses the Omega The Omega: No! Omega and the Oni get sucked into the portal as it closes looks sorrow Princess Luna: We will all miss Hiccup. King Mambo's spirit arrives King Mambo: Thank you, Overlord. You shall be rewarded for your courage and bravery. You have made your ancestors proud. Finally. The Overlord: Oh, what can I say? Everyone can change. makes the Overlord powerful The Overlord: That's more like it. King Mambo: And thank you, Master Mac.